2015-07-18 - (Super)Girl's Night Out
Leah texted Kara earlier. She said, 'daquiris at crash and burn tonight!' and didn't give much more details. So the multiple times that Kara checked in, Leah wasn't at the bar yet. She was at work still, and only showed up afterward. Pulling up outside, Leah and a couple of other nurses get out of a van and come into the bar looking around and laughing. Leah herself looks around for her special guest, having told her friends that she'd invited a friend. Kara Zor-El hasnt been to a bar since... well let's see. There was the time some mysterious person dosed her drink with red kryptonite powder when Zinda took her to a bar to try her first drink ever. 252 kissed men, 1000 broken windows, 3 destroyed buildings, 1 traumatized Arsenal and one severely injured Captain Marvel later, she had decided to be much more careful whenever she drank ANYTHING. They never did find who was responsible for that, actually. Then there was the time she just went INTO A nightclub that served alcohol and Mongul and Kalibak together attacked. That was not fun either. Then... actually that was about it. Although she did once go into a bar where she met Valkyrie, so maybe she shouldnt keep associating them with bad things happening. Kara comes into the watering hole in her civilian clothes and sits at the bar quietly, waiting for her friend. Politely fending off guys asking to buy her a drink, and just getting a water while texting to find out where Leah was. So it's a relief to her when Leah comes in and Kara waves at her, having heard her when she pulled in outside. Raising her hand high, Leah signals Kara and then tells her coworkers to head over by the bar. "Kara! This is Stephanie and Jennifer. They work my shift. Ladies, Kara. Kara's an art student." The ladies nod when their name is said, looking cheerful but tired. Stephanie, a pale-skinned thin lady, says, "First round, nice to meet you Kara," then immediately orders daquiris for four. Jennifer, a darkly skinned hawaiian by the looks of it, pulls up a seat. "Don't mind Steph, she's in a hurry to get her drank on. Nice to meet you hon." Leah immediately hugs Kara, cuz she can. And whispers, "I'll let you tell them how much you want to about yourself." Kara Zor-El sits with the other women. Much better than a young pretty girl sitting by herself at a bar. For one thing - less change of skeevy guys trying to pick her up. For another - she loved hanging out with Leah. She smiles at Jennifer after getting hugged, and hugs her very recent BFF back. "Nice to meet you Jennifer. Stephanie." She then whispers to Leah, "Never had a daquiri, you don't think I'll get in trouble right?" Leah laughs, then nudges Kara with her index finger. She outright says, "You're fine, Kara. I know you can handle a daquiri." Stephanie returns with a strawberry daquiri in each hand, already sipping one, and doesn't seem to want to share. "What, did you ladies want some too?" Which would be rude, but the bartender is setting more on the bar right behind her. There ARE some skeevy guys in the bar, though. One sidles up behind Jennifer, whispering something to her that sounds like "Hey, babe." It gets him ignored, but that's about it. Leah nabs herself a drink, but doesn't imbibe yet. "You're a lush, Steph. Natural-born. Don't take after this one Kara, she calls in 'sick' more often than anyone on the floor." Kara Zor-El grins at Leah when she says that, taking one of the daquiris and sniffing it curiously. "So... it's sort of like made of fruit right?" Then she seems to be peering at it for some reason, like she's inspecting it. Weird? Jennifer laughs, throwing her head back, and motions to Stephanie who's already finished one. "Our taste tester says it's safe to drink, Kara." She pauses to get rid of her admirer again, giving him a frown and a push. Leah says, "Fruit, alcohol and ice. Pretty much. Though they usually substitute fruit syrup these days unless you go to a high-class bar." "Which this isn't, thank god!" Stephanie chimes in, then sips from her straw as she relaxes. Leah winks at Kara, grinning. Kara Zor-El checks the drink carefully with microscopic vision. No red kryptonite or anything foreign in it. That worries her a lot more than alcohol - not like alcohol actually affected her, unless it just tasted bad. This didnt smell like it would taste bad. She then takes a sip of it. "Mmm!" she says with a bright smile. "It's sort of sweet, actually!" She then looks over at the 'admirer' when he starts bothering her. She leans to the side a little to look at his feet, then focuses a very narrow beam of heat vision at one of his shoelaces, making sure the beam is invisible instead of the 'normal' red beam. "Um..." she says innocently, looking over at him. "I think your shoe is on fire." she says. Leah says, "We normally try to get through all the varieties, there's a lot of types of daquiri." She nods at the sweet comment, sipping her drink finally. Stephanie snorts, then says, "There's an unlimited amount of daquiris, this bar just has ten is all. Frozen cherry!" She pauses, glancing along with everyone else at Jennifer's 'date'. The guy look at his foot, then he grabs a bucket of ice and dumps it onto his foot as he starts yelling. "What the #@$#@#1923 Who did that?" He starts looking around for whoever set his foot on fire, looking angry, while Jennifer smothers a giggle. Which makes him turn to her accusingly. "Something funny?" Kara Zor-El covers her mouth and giggles a bit, looking back at Leah, then at the guy again when he gets all acusatory at Jennifer. "And when would she have lit your shoe on fire? While you were hitting on her? Maybe you just... um... stepped on a match or something?" Note: Kara's one of the most powerful people on the planet with a wealth of superpowers and a genius IQ. But being a good liar and coming up with good excuse stories is not one of her powers. Not by a longshot. Leah joins in, stepping up and putting her drink down. "Go change your shoes, dude. And consider bathing. It's allowed more than one time a year." She's got Irish temper and Stephanie puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting more involved. Jennifer however takes a step away from the guy, not comfortable anymore. Said guy, we'll call him Richard, says "There's no matches. I dunno what happened." He lets Jennifer go, what with everyone in the whole bar watching now. Then he pauses, and looks at Leah and Kara. Then he points at Leah and says, "I know you from the news. Ain't you Supergirl?" Then he reaches out for Leah, to try and grab her shoulder. Before his hand can grab Leah's shoulder, Kara's daintier hand encircles his wrist and keeps it where it is. She doesnt squeeze or try to hurt him, but doesnt let his hand budge. "She's a Supergirl -cosplayer- ... you know... Like for conventions and modelling stuff? And don't go grabbing her." she asks, putting her daquiri down. She did get the term right! "Maybe you should just go?" Richard's hand doesn't move. At all. Actually it wouldn't even if it were a planet at this point, but he just thinks that Kara must work out. (totally doesn't) He tugs at his hand a little, frowning, and says, "Leggo. I seen her on TV, she's totally Supergirl! Not like you, scrawny..." and he tries to hit her with his other hand seeing as his awesome manliness isn't doing the job. Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes. Strike One for this guy. "Just because you see someone on TV at a cosplay convention dressed as Supergirl, it doesnt mean she's Supergirl. She's not Supergirl." Then when he swings at her with his fist, she quickly brings up her hand, letting his fist smack right into the palm of her hand. Strike Two for this guy. Her fingers quickly close around his fist so that he can't just pull it away or budge it either. She gives him a little squeeze. Just a teensy one. Enough to hurt but not enough to break his hand. When he has to lower down from the pressure to his fist, she whispers to him in his ear, "I am." At which point she just pushes him backwards so he can fall backwards against a nearby table. Kara gets out of her chair. "Besides, if she WAS Supergirl, why on EARTH would you do something like try to punch her? From what I know, Supergirl is pretty tough." She crosses her arms. "Now... you're already probably feeling pretty embarrassed. And you're a little drunk I'm guessing. She didn't want your pickup lines, you tried to grab my friend, and tried to punch me. How about you just leave before you get even more embarrassed?" Or before he has a strike 3. Stumbling and falling over himself, Dick's survival instincts finally kick in and he runs for the door. And misses, slamming his head into the door frame. He gets it on the second try though, and takes off into the world outside where he's probably going to lie about this to all his friends. Poorly. In the bar though, Leah jumps on Kara from behind, wrapping her arms around the kryptonian's shoulders and hugging her while squee'ing with delight! "That was AWESOME! And nobody got hurt, so no extra work tomorrow." Stephanie and Jennifer are waxing between confused, scared and delighted. Jennifer reaches delighted first, with Stephanie not far behind, and Kara finds both of them smiling at her when she turns back. And Leah's freed her. "Thank you. I think that makes the next round on me." Kara Zor-El waves as the guy runs off. "Thanks for coming! Don't come back! Bye!" she says with a smile, right before Leah hugs her. Kara grins as she squees. "Well.. he's a little below the types I'm usually dealing with, he got a pass." she says with a stifled giggle at how Leah's taking it so giddily. When she's freed from the Leah embrace she grins and sits back down. "I'm just used to knowing how to deal with guys like that." she says with a shrug and smile, before taking her daquiri again and sipping it. "You're totally on about the next round by the way." Then Kara looks over at Leah. "You're a REALLY convincing Supergirl cosplayer Leah." Then she wondering what would happen if someone who wasnt just some skeevy guy in a bar thought the same thing. Like someone more dangerous. A guy with a gun. Or Rao forbid a supervillain. Maybe a signal watch like what Jimmy has with Kal? Leah squeaks animatedly, then bounces a little and sits down. In that order. "I know. I'm amazing." She totally is. Stephanie giggles a bit, then waves for the bartender and Jennifer gets out her purse. "Frozen cherry this time. You'll love it. Gonna get you drunk, Supergirl." Well...they can try.